Politiquement correct
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: C'était du politiquement correct et, sans qu'ils ne comprennent trop comment, ça s'était enflammé.


Le rating n'est là qu'à cause de termes un peu vulgaires.

Un grand merci à Eliah, Omicroon et ma chère Labige pour leurs corrections et avis !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce Drarry que j'ai pris grandement plaisir à écrire.

* * *

_3 Mars 2009,_

_Tu pleures. Les larmes suintent sur tes joues blafardes, ça te donne envie de crier. Tu pleures et tu détestes ça. Tu t'essuies les joues, encore et encore, elles sont pourtant toujours humides. Et ça, ça te frustre, ça t'irrite, ça t'énerve. Tu pleures et t'arrives même pas à t'arrêter._

_Tu ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivé là, à sangloter comme un gosse, à geindre comme une gonzesse. T'as honte, et ça te donne encore plus envie de gueuler. Si seulement t'avais une raison valable. Si ta mère était morte, si ta tante était revenue à la vie, cette salle folle dangereuse ça se comprendrait. Même si t'es pas censé pleurer, t'es un Malfoy._

_Mais là, c'est franchement con. C'est même pathétique, on dirait une de ces gonzesses qui chialent dès que leur copain se casse. Le pire, c'est que c'est ça. T'es devenu une pauvre fille, à pleurer devant ton pot de glace, avachi devant la télé qu'il a implanté chez toi. T'as pas honte, putain ?_

_T'as les larmes qui coulent, t'as envie de crier, mais ça se bloque et elles continuent de strier tes joues. Tu te sens impuissant, vulnérable. Tu nous fais un vrai chagrin d'amour, un de ceux dont tu te foutais toujours. Tu te rends compte, Drago ?_

_Et comment t'en es arrivé là ? À cause de lui ? Il en vaut la peine, tu crois, ce con ? Que tu te transformes en pédé, à chialer devant un balai explosé. Toi, y'a tous tes neurones qu'ont pété, mon vieux. Tu ne réalises pas, hein, tu te rends pas compte de l'état où tu es._

_Tu ne te vois pas, tous les jours, enfermé dans ton silence, à regarder fixement le vide. On te foutrait le Titanic devant les yeux, ce film moldu qu'il a toujours voulu te faire voir, que tu ne réagirais même pas. Punaise, si ça ne veut pas tout dire ça._

_T'es qu'une loque qui chiale pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Tu veux que je te dise tout ce qu'il fait, ton bel Harry, à l'heure qu'il est ? Il est au lit, Drago, et il n'y est pas pour pleurer sa peine. Il n'en a pas._

_Parce qu'il s'en fout de toi. Il t'a déjà oublié, il a enchaîné. T'étais divertissant, un mois ou deux, mais faut pas trop abuser. « C'est l'élu, tu le mérites pas plus que ça. » Depuis quand tu t'abaisses à ça ? Depuis quand tu chiales pour une histoire de cœur ?_

_Va pas me faire croire qu'il fait ça pour se protéger, qu'en fait il t'aime, et toutes ces autres conneries que sortent les imbéciles amoureux, parce que je les goberais pas une seule seconde. Et tu devrais arrêter de te faire des illusions aussi, Drago._

_C'est un salaud, fais-y toi._

_Et continue de pleurer, défoule-toi, t'as une semaine. Après, je viens, je te fous un goulot de Whisky au fond du gosier, et tu te bouges à Porto avec Daphné et moi._

_Abuse pas, mon vieux,_

_Blaise._

Drago repose avec un rictus douloureux la lettre de Blaise. Il n'y comprend rien, il ne le pourra jamais. Toute cette histoire avec Harry, ça avait un sens qui lui échappait. Qui leur échappait à tous.

C'était plus que des coups, par-ci par là, plus que de la baise pure et simple, plus que des rendez-vous dans des bars mal famés tous les samedis. Ça atteignait des proportions inimaginables, que leur esprit ne pouvait qu'à peine effleurer. Alors, tout ce qu'ils ont à lui dire, c'était de se reprendre, d'oublier « ce con » comme ils le disent si bien. Drago a toujours envie de rire dans ces moments-là. Ils n'ont pas connu ce qu'il a vécu, ils ne comprennent rien. Cet amour inqualifiable, c'était un mélange brut de haine et de passion, leurs composants mélangés en un seul cocktail, explosif. Et il laissait des traces partout.

Il apposait ses marques sur des odeurs, des lieux, des contextes et des phrases. Harry était partout où il posait le regard. _Ils_étaient partout.

Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. D'être entouré de ces moments, de les effleurer, et de les voir se désintégrer brusquement. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, et il ne comprend pas comment ils le sont devenus. C'était si fort, c'était trop fort. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien, sinon les vestiges que tout cela laissait. Plus de nous, plus de eux, plus de vie. Un simple vide. Pas d'explications, de regrets, de remords. Simplement des pleurs. Parce que ça faisait mal, tellement mal, et il s'en foutait si un Malfoy n'avait pas à pleurer. Il n'aurait même pas dû le faire avec un homme pire encore, en tomber amoureux. Alors au point où il en est, peu lui importe de perdre un peu plus la dignité de son nom.

A vrai dire, lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que ce con revienne, que leur « nous » réapparaisse et que leurs souvenirs se décuplent.

Pourtant, il est toujours là, avec cette lettre sous les yeux, et ça lui déchire le cœur. Parce qu'il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il est seul, alors qu'à cette heure-là il aurait dû être avec Harry, à bouffer du coréen ou du chinois avant de s'envoyer en l'air. Et ça lui donne envie de pleurer, comme un con, comme ces filles dans les tragédies américaines.

_T'es qu'une tapette Malfoy, et le pire, c'est que tu t'en fous._

C'était une phrase qu'Harry lui avait sorti, peu de temps après qu'ils se soient revus pour la première fois depuis des années. Il l'avait répétée souvent, sous tous les tons différents. Hargneux, moqueur, glacial. C'était les mots types qui annonçaient une dispute, le signal de départ. Et ça n'y manquait jamais.

Là, il s'en rappelait, de cette phrase qui avait tout rythmé, même ces derniers mois, et il se rendait compte que c'était purement vrai. Il est une tapette, amoureux comme il est, et il s'en tape complètement. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il est arrivé là, comment il est tombé amoureux, c'est à l'encontre de tout ses principes. Il sait juste que c'est de la faute de Potter, et à cette putain de phrase qui va lui gâcher la vie.

-.-.-

Ça faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Après les procès, après les réclamations, diffamations, et toute cette paperasse à régler, ils n'avaient plus existé l'un pour l'autre. Drago Malefoy n'était plus, Harry Potter de même. Ils étaient adultes maintenant, avec une vie à continuer, ou à reconstruire dans le cas de Malefoy, et c'était ce qui leur importait. Ils devaient comprendre comment continuer à respirer, alors que tant d'autres étaient morts autour d'eux ils devaient réapprendre à sourire quand les morts ne le pouvaient plus. Et ça les tuait, pire encore que la guerre elle-même. Ils auraient presque préféré que cette dernière dure indéfiniment, ils n'auraient ainsi pas eu le temps de porter le deuil de leurs proches, de songer que, maintenant, ils mourront en paix, alors que certains sont décédés dans les cris et les larmes. Une seule chose parvenait à leur rendre le sourire, sans qu'ils n'en aient de remords, puisque ça ne concernait qu'eux. Enfin, plus d'ennemis, plus de disputes puériles et futiles. L'entrée dans le monde adulte, une perception différente des choses. Maturité qui se gagne, rires devant les stupidités de leur animosité d'enfance. Quand ils se retrouvent face à face, dans les ascenseurs du ministère où ailleurs, ils demeurent strictement polis, sans se cracher des injures au visage. Ils ont grandi, leur relation aussi, c'est du politiquement correct.

Sauf qu'après, cette mentalité est mise au défi. Ils doivent travailler ensemble, associés. Se voir, quelques minutes, c'est différent de passer la journée sur le dos de l'autre. Tensions, traits tendus, lèvres pincées. Ils ne disent rien, jamais, ce sont des adultes maintenant laissons les puérilités au passé. Et, une fois, une mission, il faut aller sur le terrain, l'aide de Malfoy est indispensable. Il se dégonfle, il a peur, ce n'est pas son boulot, il ne veut pas retourner sur les terrains, ça lui rappelle trop la guerre. Harry s'est moqué, narquois, ironique, et cette phrase lui a échappé, celle qui allait contrôler tout un pan de leur vie.

_T'es qu'une tapette, Malfoy, et le pire, c'est que tu t'en fous._

Il a réagi, évidemment. Peureux, peut-être, mais on a suffisamment piétiné sa dignité pour le reste de son existence Potter ne continuera pas. Alors il ira, il brillera, et souhaitera toujours éblouir plus, pour effacer ce sourire à la con qu'arbore quotidiennement Harry. Ce sourire qui crie « T'es une merde, Malfoy, cherche pas. » Ils se retrouvent souvent à bosser ensemble, et les défis silencieux s'enchainent, ils se retrouvent à attendre le suivant avec impatience. Toujours dans l'espoir de faire mieux, de voir si l'autre suivra, si les défis cesseront là.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas, ils sont endurants, comme si ces jeux leur donnaient une énergie particulière, comme la caféine dont s'abreuvent les gens le matin. Puis ils prennent une proportion différente, ils sortent du cadre professionnel. S'y mêlent des affaires plus personnelles, et ça s'enchaine, c'est une danse infernale, ils ne s'en sortent plus. Ils sont pris dedans, peu importe où cela les mènera, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Les lèvres finissent par se frôler, les corps par se toucher, ça dépasse le stade du politiquement correct, c'est de la débauche à l'état pur. Pourtant, il faut toujours plus, toujours plus infaisable. Et ils suivaient, grands fous qu'ils étaient.

Evidemment, comme dans tous jeux de cette sorte, les sentiments s'en sont mêlés. Comment auraient-ils pu éviter cela, à passer tant de temps ensemble, à apprendre à découvrir le corps de l'autre ? Mais ces sentiments faisaient peur, affreusement terrifiants. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cette passion, à ce putain d'amour qui faisait vibrer le sang dans leurs veines ? Ils ne savaient pas, s'en foutaient à vrai dire, tout ce qui comptait c'était les lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs, son corps imbriqué dans le sien, les mains qui se baladent follement sur le torse. Ils s'aimaient ils faisaient l'amour. Ça les dépassait. Et Potter a pris peur, lui si courageux, lui si fort. Il s'est enfui, du jour au lendemain, laissant Drago comme un con, dans leur appartement trop vide maintenant.

Il ne sait pas si Potter reviendra, il ne sait pas s'il en a envie. Il sait simplement que ça lui déchire le cœur et que, putain, il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux.

* * *

Note:

Voilààà...J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis *0*


End file.
